Charlie Weasley the Playboy
by brissygirl
Summary: Charlie Weasley was well known among the wizarding community for being a playboy. Charlie Weasley/Un-named female character This was my first attempt at writing smut back in 2009, Enjoy! WARNING: This fic contains sexual situations,


**Title: **Charlie Weasley the Playboy

**Author:** Brissygirl

**Rating: **NC17

**Warnings:** smut, het, fluff, very little dialogue.

**Beta: **Queenb23

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just having fun.

**A/N:** This is an older fic of mine and was my first attempt at writing smut. I think it turned out pretty well, but have written better stuff since. Thank you to everyone who supported me and held my hand along the way. I would be lost without you. Enjoy and don't forget to comment.

* * *

**Charlie Weasley the Playboy**.

Charlie Weasley was well known among the wizarding community for being a playboy. In his youth, working as a dragon keeper in Romania, he was often the subject of gossip and innuendos from his fellow workmates at the reserve.

But now that Charlie had matured, he focused on breeding dragons and had bred several new species. And this only served to fuel his reputation. Charlie Weasley could often be seen around town at various establishments, drinking and partaking in activities that could make a seasoned streetwalker blush and look the other way, or try and get his attention to join in said activities.

Now that Charlie owned his own dragon reserve, he would more often than not, take companions home with him for nocturnal activities requiring more than one participant. But to say Charlie Weasley was easy would be a gross misrepresentation. He was very particular about whom he invited to join him at his reserve for an extended stay.

A visit to the dragon reserve was the stuff urban legends are made of. As the rumours went if one made it to the reserve on Charlie's arm she would be far from disappointed with the experience, as he would use his many manly charms to draw women in and then go about a slow but subtle seduction.

First, he will offer you refreshment and then you just sit and chat about nothing in particular. The atmosphere gives you a sense of ease that will make you forget about the time, the place, and anything except Charlie Weasley himself.

Several hours later, you are then invited to take a stroll with him around the reserve. Or if you are extremely lucky, he will take you on a broom flight, just to make you crave more close contact with him. While on your personal tour, he will then find an excuse to touch you. He might note you look cold and offer his cloak for you to wear, or perhaps he'll pull you close and wrap an arm around you. Charlie will proceed to rub all over your arms, back, and shoulders in an attempt to warm you.

He will gently kiss your cheek or your forehead. In a moment so tender you wonder how you ended up in the company of this wonderful man. The kisses progress with each one becoming more and more intimate.

When Charlie eventually escorts you back to his cottage, things start to heat up much more quickly. That is, if you have managed to restrain yourself to this point.

He will start with small teasing touches; maybe brush your hair off your face or behind your ear. Charlie will lean in and place a tender but chaste kiss on your lips while murmuring sweet nothings against them.

Your face will be caressed by the lightest of touches, with only his finger tips. All the while, he is looking at you with lust-filled-eyes that make you want to melt. You want nothing more than for Charlie Weasley to take you then and there. But he is not ready, wanting to make you beg, and practically come before he has even undressed you.

Charlie will start kissing you, progressing in intensity from a lingering press of lips to tongues and teeth, licking and sucking to full on groping, making you need oxygen. You are loathed to go without oxygen; however, you can't bring yourself to remove your lips from his.

As your resolve continues to weaken, you continue kissing as your clothes are slowly being removed. The cloak he loaned you during your tour is the first casualty, followed by your outer robes. Charlie begins sucking on your neck, and you're now able to fill your lungs with much needed air. You gasp in spite of yourself, and it is soon followed by a throaty moan as he bites gently on your earlobe.

Again, you wish he would just banish your clothes, even just your knickers. Just to feel him inside you. You're so beyond coherent thought that the choice between his expert fingers or his legendary cock isn't really a choice at all. It's a fiery need that yearns to be quenched.

While enjoying his ministrations you are completely oblivious to the fact that you are now naked and being cradled in his strong arms, pulled so close that you can feel every single plane of those chiselled abs.

He is murmuring "You're beautiful" as his gaze rakes over your naked form. "Simply exquisite" falls from his lips before he crushes them to yours once again. You start moving. It feels like he is dancing with you. He continues to murmur high praise about how beautiful you are and how no one else has ever made him feel this way. Even though you know his reputation, you simply can't bring yourself to believe it isn't true.

You're so caught up in the moment of being with this gorgeous man that you don't even realise that the dancing has led you to his bed chamber. You feel the backs of your legs hit something soft, just before you are lowered ever so gently onto his extra large king-size bed.

You start to think that _finally_ things will progress more quickly. You body is screaming with the need to have Charlie Weasley possess you completely. To _finally_ have this legendary man, take you, claim you, make love to you, spoil you so that you'll never want anyone else. You want nothing more than to be completely his for the rest of eternity.

However, Charlie has other ideas about how things will progress now that you are completely and utterly at his mercy. He continues the slow pace that has had you on edge all night, the teasing touches keep coming although now they aren't on your arms, shoulders, back, or neck; he gently licks and sucks at your nipples, caressing your bare chest, inching ever so slowly down your body until his hands are almost where your body is crying out to be touched.

Charlie Weasley is an expert at keeping his conquests on edge for as long as he wants them to be. While gently caressing your body, he starts kissing your lips again, a slow and languid kiss with just the right amount of probing from his tongue. When he breaks for air, he will tell you how much he wants you, how you have ruined him for anyone else, even though you haven't even started with intercourse. He will sound so genuine that you can't help but believe him, and you will want nothing more than to completely melt into him and stay there forever.

But Charlie Weasley says the same things to every conquest who he brings back to his reserve.

As things start to progress a little bit further, his hand brushes against your aching clit. Just lightly touching, rubbing, and stroking; bringing your first orgasm of the night, then lightly sliding his finger through your slick folds. Making you convulse wildly in your post-orgasmic state. Bringing the finger to his lips and sucking it into his mouth, tasting you. As he removes the finger from his mouth it returns to your slick thighs and slides up into your slippery folds once again.

Charlie repeats this a few times, kissing you deeply each time so that you can taste yourself on his lips and tongue: a sweet musky taste that is slightly bitter but is completely and utterly you. He then starts kissing his way down your body, and you can feel another climax approaching, as he gets closer and closer to your nether region that is still aching for more attention. You feel a tentative flick of his tongue against your slick folds, then a more determined lick of his tongue and you can't hold back the moan of ecstasy from escaping your lips.

A feeling of sensory overload is crashing over you as you writhe around on Charlie Weasley's large bed while he pleasures you with his mouth. Your second orgasm, more powerful than the first, tears through you and Charlie continues his torture against your clit and your folds, lapping up everything that your latest climax has just given him. He moves up your body again and kisses you, possessively murmuring against your lips "You taste exquisite" before crushing his lips to yours again in another hungry kiss.

You have no conscious thought and your body is burning with need and desire from all the stimulation. And just as you think you can't take much more, Charlie _finally_ does what you have been dying for all night. He slides his plentiful cock into you, and you are completely and utterly lost as he slowly starts moving. Gently rocking his hips, sliding in an out of your overly-sensitive body.

This utterly breathtaking man is still caressing you all over as he slowly makes love to you. He is telling you how good you feel underneath him and your muscles clenching around his manhood are like nothing he has ever felt before. You can't take much more stimulation; you're already on edge from having had two orgasms, and a third is rapidly rising from the very tips of yours toes.

The next thing you know, there is light streaming in through the bedroom window. At first you wonder where you are, but then you remember and a smile flits across your face. The events of the previous night come flooding back. And all you want to do is wake that fine, talented man and show him what it's like waking up with you in his bed.

However, in your dreamlike state, you haven't noticed you're alone. As you slowly become more coherent, you wonder where Charlie Weasley is. The beautiful, wonderful man who kept you on edge for so long that you passed out from your orgasms. You pull yourself into a sitting position and look around the room in the light of day.

On a small table near the bedroom door, you notice a magnificent flower arrangement. Curious about the flowers, you pad over to the table. You haven't bothered getting dressed; what would be the point Charlie has already seen and caressed every inch of your body, why would you want to hide. The flowers contain a small envelope with the words 'Beautiful Lady' written on it. You open it to find a card, which you remove, and admiring cover for a moment before opening it and reading what's written.

It's from Charlie, thanking you for a wonderful evening. The short message fills you with hope, because Charlie wishes that you could do it again sometime. You want to believe him, and you want nothing more than to have him sink his plentiful cock into you once again.


End file.
